


Turn To You

by Pantastic_Peach



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Awkward Boners, Boners, F/M, First Time Sex, Incest, Incest Kink, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Tit job, Titty Job, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantastic_Peach/pseuds/Pantastic_Peach
Summary: I was Pantastic_Peach and then I deleted. Now I'm reuploading all my deleted works.Summary: A very virgin Peter Parker not knowing how to get rid of his boner so Aunt May helps him out





	Turn To You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS THEN ONLY PROCEED:
> 
> You read the tags and the summery, don't blame me if you're choosing to read this.
> 
> All the characters in this work of fiction are fictional. Kindly, refrain from leaving hate comments.
> 
> If you have any requests, then send them to @pantastic-peach on tumblr.

Title: Turn to You  
by Pantastic_Peach  
  
Summary:

A very virgin Peter Parker not knowing how to get rid of his boner so Aunt May helps him out

  
  
Notes:

PLEASE READ THIS THEN ONLY PROCEED:

You read the tags and the summery, don't blame me if you're choosing to read this.

All the characters in this work of fiction are fictional. Kindly, refrain from leaving hate comments.

If you have any requests, then send them to @pantastic-peach on tumblr.

  
  
End Notes:

Hope you liked it! Please let me know about your thoughts in the comments below :D  
  
Published at: 2019-04-18  
Revised at: 2019-04-18 09:51:38 -0400

* * *

 

 

Peter had always liked May a lot. No, not liked. It should be said loved. Peter had always loved May more than anything else in his life. She was the sweetest person in his life and cared for him deeply. He could approach her anytime he wanted to, and she'd always help him out. She babied him a lot, but he did not mind. Peter loved it whenever May called him by sweet nicknames and he in turn called her 'mommy'. Peter was around seventeen years old, but he'd always be May's little baby boy if she wanted him to be. Always.

May loved Peter like her own son, maybe even more than that. She took him in when his parents passed away. Initially it was difficult to manage on her own after Ben's death, but Peter helped her meet the ends. They struggled financially but Peter never complained about the condition of their house. He understood everything from a small age, he was far more mature for his age. May felt guilty for it, she felt that she should not have allowed Peter to age beyond his years. She was thankful for Peter in her life and tried her best to give him everything that he wanted from her.

Peter was a regresser. He was, what the internet said, a 'little'. May got to know about this little secret of her sweet nephew when she walked in on him playing with stuffies that he collected from the dumpster. May was heartbroken to see that her nephew resorted to collecting stuffies instead of asking her for some. Peter burst into tears to see the worried expression on his aunt's face, thinking that she was disgusted by him. He calmed down when May pulled him into her lap and hugged him.

"Petey baby, what happened? Why are you crying?" she asked him and rubbed his back gently.

"Am..am sorry...sorry," he managed to squeak between his sobs.

"It's okay, it's okay..."

May made sure that Peter was looked after properly. She bought him stuffed animals, jammies, helped him take a bath and fed him whenever he felt small. She would treat him with extra chocolate fudge when he scored well in his classes. She would give him plenty of kisses and reassure him that she loved every bit of him just the way he was. Peter couldn't ask for a better mommy.

But things were getting difficult for Peter. He saw May differently. He felt an urge to kiss his aunt on her lips when she pressed a sweet goodnight kiss on his forehead. He felt a strange, tingly feeling in his core when she smiled at him or when he pressed his back against her chest when they took showers together. When he lay his head between May's breasts, it was very difficult for him to not latch his mouth on her hard nipples. He felt ashamed of himself whenever these thoughts occurred to him, but he felt so naughty too.

Peter woke up feeling nauseous and strange after the spider bite incident. He felt something in his pants and took the covers off his body. Peter was horrified to see his cock erect. "What, what is this? Am I sick? What do I do" he thought as he paced about in his room. Previously, Peter did not know what he was supposed to when he felt his cock harden. He'd try to ignore it and things would go back to normal. Now that he was spider-man, things were a bit  more difficult. He decided to ask his aunt for help.

May was busy making chocolate chip pancakes for Peter in the kitchen. She looked up to see Peter walking towards her awkwardly, with his hands clasped infront of him. His face was red and his clothes were tight around his muscular body. May snapped out of her daydreaming about massaging her nephew's muscles and turned off the stove before she burnt the pancakes. Peter sat at the dining table and waited for his aunt to join him.

"Here you go sweetheart," May placed a plate of pancakes and fresh fruits in front of Peter and kissed his cheek.

"I..I need help..please" Peter said as he struggled to look at his aunt.

"What's matter baby? Nightmares?" she kneeled in front of him and looked into his lovely brown eyes.

"Whenever I thought..thought that you're pretty I felt something..down there. It would..it would go away but today..um..." Peter removed his hands from his crotch to show his problem.

May's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She could clearly see Peter's cock strained against his pajamas. She blinked a few times and looked up to his face. She clearly remembered washing him the previous day, and his cock seemed to have grown double in size over the night.

"You want me to...take care of it?" May questioned the boy seated before her.

"Yes...please it...it hurts.."

May got up and pulled Peter back onto his feet. Peter got up and followed May to the couch. He sat there, waiting patiently for his aunt to return from her bedroom. May came back and sat beside Peter. She placed a bottle of unscented lotion and a tissue box on the coffee table.

"Okay baby listen carefully..." May began explaining the whole situation to Peter. He was relieved to know that he was perfectly fine. His eyes kept drifting to May's exposed skin, and the longer he stared the more excited he became.

"Take off your pants now," May instructed him. Peter hurriedly got his pants off along with his underwear. He himself was surprised to see his thick cock free.

"Good boy! Now gimme your hand," May squirted a good quantity of the lotion on the palm of his hand. She guided his hand to his cock. She herself cupped his balls and massaged the base of his cock.

"Mommy...I can't...I..I need you...your help please,"

May continued to move her hand up and down the length of Peter's dick. After sometime Peter began moving his hips and thrusting into May's fist. By this time Peter was a moaning and sweaty mess. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"Mommy!" Peter screamed out in pleasure when his climax hit him for the very first time. May kept kissing the side of his face as she grabbed some tissues to clean his cum. Peter felt very light headed and went limp on the couch. He smiled to himself when he saw May taking off her blouse. She was not wearing any bra underneath her clothes.

May lay on the other side of the couch and motioned for Peter to come closer to her. Peter crawled to her and positioned his legs on either side of her torso. May gabbed his already hard cock and placed it between her gorgeous breasts.

"I want you to move like you were moving a few minutes ago, okay? Make sure that your fat cock enters my mouth.." she instructed him and grabbed his ass, urging him to fuck her mouth.

Peter would definitely ask May to help him out more from now onwards.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please let me know about your thoughts in the comments below :D


End file.
